O Pedido de Sasukekun
by Uchiha Ninhah
Summary: Sasuke não tem nada para fazer e resolve encher seu irmão, Itachi. One-shot!


Fic no sense.

Made by Uchiha Ninhah e RockFighterGirl!

Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

**O Pedido de Sasuke-Kun**

Um Sasuke serelepe e saltitante (e chato) de sete anos e Itachi, com treze anos, estavam sozinhos em casa. E Sasuke resolveu encher sue querido irmão.

Sasuke: Nii-san?

Itachi: Que é?

Sasuke: To com fome.

Itachi: Ta, vou fazer um lanche.

Sasuke: NÃO! A comida do nii-san deixa qualquer um doente, eu não quero ficar doente!

Itachi: Vou pedir um lanche.

Sasuke: Mas eu quero pizza.

Itachi: Então eu peço uma pizza –** Pega o celular Nokia Falsificado**- _Alô? Naruto-kun? Manda uma pizza. È, de ramen. È o único sabor que tem aí._

Sasuke: nii-san...

Itachi: _è claro, com brinde._

Sasuke: nii-san?

Itachi: _E você vem junto. È, o Sasuke precisa se divertir. Não, não eu... O Sasuke... Ah, nós dois... Que se dane, mas vem..._

Sasuke: NII-SAN!!

Itachi: Que é?

S: Eu não quero mais pizza...

I: _Cancela __a pizza. __Tchau Naruto-kun, até mais._

S: Eu quero outra coisa.

I: Eu conheço essa cara.

S: Cara de que?

I: De quem vai pedir uma coisa atrás da outra. Eu vou ter que ligar pros manos da "bufunfa" (**Uchiha: **_De onde você tirou isso? _**Fighter: **_inventei, eu acho..._).

I:**-pega o celular de novo, e aperta o 1 -.**

Bufunfa: _Que foi Itachi-sama?_

I:_Meu otouto...De novo._

B: -**Berra do outro lado da linha – **Trás a listona numero 79542388.790 São Paulo 23. Emergência numero 74445464748. Uchiha Sasuke! Rápido. **­- Para de gritar – **_Alguma coisa Itachi-sama? Pode começar._

S: Eu quero pastel de abacaxi com manga.

I: _Um pastel de abacaxi com manga. Eu sei que não existe. NÃO TO NEM AÍ, ARRANJA!_

S: Mudei de idéia.

I: _Cancela._

S: è de morango com leito condensado.

I: _Pastel de leite condensado com morango._

S: Não! Morango com leite condensado.

I: _Ta, ta, Morango com leite condensado._

S: Não, não nii-san, eu quero lasanha de morango e leite condensado.

I:_ Cancela. Lasanha com leite condensado._

S: Não quero mais.

I: _Cancela._

S: Eu quero garoto.

I: I Trás o Naruto-kun.

S: Não, o chocolate.

I: Credo Sasuke, que hentai_! Trás o Naruto-kun coberto de chocolate._

S: Não. O chocolate só! Sem o Naru-dobe-chan.

I: Nossa Sasuke, Já tem até apelido... Kukukuku... _Cancela o Naruto-kun._

S: Não quero mais chocolate.

I: _Cancela._

S: Nii-san?! O Sasuke é um bom garoto?

I: _Traz o Tobi._

S: Mas eu não quero o Tobi!

I: _Cancela o Tobi._

S: Eu quero o Sasuke! (**Uchiha: **_O Sasuke pedindo ele mesmo? _**Fighter:**)**.**

I: _Traz Sakê pro bebum do Sasuke._

S: Não sô bebum, ó.ò, nii-san, e alem de cego é surdo?

I: È eu acho que sim... _Cancela o Sakê._

S: Eu quero um aparelho de surdez para o nii-san! n.n

I: _um aparelho de surdez pra mim... _O QUE?

S: -** Ri **– To pensando.

I: _Traz um esconderijo á prova de bombas, o Sasuke está pensando. Vai explodir._

S: NII-SAN! Assim snif você vai snif me fazer snif chorAAAAARRR – **chora**.

I: _Manda tampões de ouvidos..._

S: Cancela isso, você já é surdo.

I: _Cancela, Eu já sou sur... _CUMÉ QUIÈ??

S: Ah, fala sério... O nii-san é tão bobo!

I: _Manda um nii-san bobo._

S: Mas eu já tenho um...

I:_ Cancela. Ele já tem um... _SASUKE?!

S: Desculpa. n.n

I: O que vai querer Sasuke?

S: Hum... Deixa-me ver – **Pensando**.

I: _Manda um óculos para ele..._

S: EU NÃO QUERO UM ÓCULOS! QUER SABER? EU NÃO QUERO NADA! - **e saiu, deixando Itachi sozinho no celular.**

I: _ Sasuke não quer nada... De novo. Mas eu quero uma aspirina. _

Bufunfa: zzzz... – **acorda **– è pra já!

xxxx

VOCÊS ACHARAM QUE HAVIA ACABADO??

MAS NÃO ACABOU!!

FALTA O NARUTO!

xxxx

Sasuke estava em seu quarto, com uma figura laranja e loira. Itachi parou na porta do irmão e viu os dois.

I: Pensei que você não quisesse o Naruto-kun!

S: Eu não quero ELE! Eu que brincar COM ELE!

I: O/.\O'

BI BI (buzina)

I:È o caminhão da bufunfa!

S: Pediu outra aspirina nii-san?

I: Sim... – **abaixou a voz para que não pudessem ouvi-lo** – mas eu queria ter pedido um Sasuke que só dorme... Ou um ursinho de pelúcia no lugar dele...

THE END!!

* * *

Agora acabou!

Fala sério... Fic no sense total... Mas nós adtmitimos, somos loucas!

Mas por favor mandem reviews, deem sua opinião. Ou vamos pedir ao Sasuke para ligar pra vocês!

MWAHAHAHAH


End file.
